The present invention relates to a new and improved method of grinding cutters or cutting tools which are attached to a cutter head for gear cutting machines, the cutter head having sets of cutters or cutting tools encompassing three respective groups of cutting tools, namely inner cutters, outer cutters and auxiliary cutters.
According to a state-of-the-art method of this type as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 450,949 and the cognate U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,592, granted Jan. 6, 1970, it is necessary to remove all of the cutters or cutting tools from the cutter head, to attach them to a longitudinal slide of a grinding machine, grind the cutters, and then to again exactly insert them in the cutter head. So that the cutters of the cutter head can be exactly identically ground, it is necessary for the purpose of achieving the desired accuracy, to simultaneously secure an entire group of cutters or cutting tools at the longitudinal slide of the grinding machine. When working with large cutter heads equipped with a great many cutting tools or cutters it is therefore necessary to use extremely long slides, which, in turn, impairs the grinding accuracy and increases the grinding time.